A Families Trials
by xxxGajeelxxxRedfoxxxx
Summary: What happens when fairy tails resident bookworm and her faithful iron dragon are tasked with a special job only they can complete? Find that out and more! (Gajeel and levy are already together in this fanfic!) enjoy!


Gajeel sat on the wooden bar stool next to his beloved partner Pantherlily who sat happily on the bar top. Gajeel let out an audible sigh, then he took a deep breath in taking in the welcoming pungent musky-alcoholic-aroma. The guild was booming with excitement. This was the norm at fairy tail, but on this very day our certain iron dragon slayer was not taking part in any of it. "So is she really that mad at you?" Lily asked his companion with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's what i'm tryin to tell ya!" Gajeel replied with a ghost like expression glazed over his face, "I just wouldn't answer one of her dumb questions." Gajeel said swallowing a gulp of his drink while closing his eyes and savoring the nutty-hoppy taste. Gajeel finally opened his eyes only to find a mortified look on his partners face, "What is it Lily? Its like ya saw a ghost." Gajeel inquired to his partner. Lily's response was only the point of a finger. Gajeel turned his head with a puzzled look draped over his face only to come face to face with Fairytail's resident bookworm wearing a wicked smile that could send shivers down the spine of Zeref himself.

"So my questions are dumb are they?" Levy asking a clearly loaded question. Her face cherry red from frustration and anger, "Fine if my questions are so dumb then why do you even bother to answer them!" Levy said to Gajeel, venom oozing from her words.

"Levy I didn't mean it like that! Really!" Gajeel said but Levy wasn't having it. She scoffed at him, spun, then walked away. Gajeel let out a sigh of defeat, "I just can't seem to say the right things" Gajeel said covering his face with his hands.

"It certainly feels like that sometimes doesn't it?" called out a voice as smooth as silk. Gajeel opened his eyes to be met by Mirajane's sparkling smile. Gajeel let out a chuckle,

"Ya, just seems like now that we have moved in together it's been getting worse Gajeel replied averting his gaze from Mira. Lily stood up from his seat and walked over to Gajeel and placed a paw on him,

"You know when people love one another there are bound to be rough patches when you don't see eye to eye. But that's okay as long as you can overcome and grow from it." Lily said staring deeply at Gajeel, his eyes like drills baring deep into his soul. Gajeel finally picked his head up to meet Lily's gaze and simply nodded, knowing what he had to do. As he stood up he was stopped once more by Mira.

"Before you get around to that the master has a something to talk about with you three." Mira said with a smile over her face. Gajeel furrowed his brow,

"Us three?" Gajeel inquired, a puzzled look across his face,

"Yes, You, Lily, and Levy!" Mira said clearly excited, "It's so cute right? Like you are all a little family!" Mira squealed. Gajeel blushed deeply and turned his back towards Mira to hide it,

"Yeah whatever I'll go talk to master." Gajeel grunted in embarrassment much to Mira's amusement. Lily nodded to Mira then hopped off the counter top trailing after Gajeel. "What could the master want, could it be a mission? If it is it's gotta be something dangerous if he wants me AND Lilly, but it's gotta require finesse too if he wants the shrimp with us." Gajeel thought as he absent-mindedly made his way to the master's room. He outstretched his arm about to knock but then he could smell his beloved coming towards him and Lilly, "So you heard the news huh shrimp?" Gajeel answered with a light smile.

"Yeah" levy replied coldly. Gajeel felt a shiver run down his spine, but he was broke out of his stupor by Levy pushing him out of the way and opening the door. Gajeel went to follow her in but was abruptly stopped by the door being slammed in his face,

"Shesh she's really mad" Gajeel muttered to Lilly,

"I heard that!" Levy yelled from the inside the room. Gajeel opened the door with a sheepish smile and was met with a cold death stare, the likes of which has never been witnessed by mankind, even Lily following close behind Gajeel felt terror in front of the tiny bookworm. Gajeel opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off.

"Hello my children, I can sense some animosity between you two. Is there anything i can help with?" The mast inquired with a single eyebrow raise. Gajeel glanced over to Levy almost like a child looking for approval but she answered. Levy didn't even look at him but held her gaze directly at the master who was sitting in a large arm chair in the corner,

"No master, everything is fine. Now what did you need our help with." Levy replied calmly. Master just eyed the trio suspiciously, then closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"So the three of you have been gathered here because we have a situation I feel you are best equipped to deal with." The master said in a very serious tone. The trio just stared at him giving him the silent notion to continue, "So as you know the rise of dark guilds lately has been on an uprise, Because of this they are all seeking out ways to achieve more and more power. Well one guild that our members have recently disbanded had 3 young children that were taken prisoner because they were able to perform dangerously powerful magic. We have saved these children from the clutches of this dastardly guild, but when we went to find their parents what we found was awful." Master took a pause and swallowed a large lump in his throat, "They were slaughtered by a dark guild. These children are all alone in the world with many dangerous people after them. They need someplace to stay and be protected and nurtured, so I decided to let them join our guild, but they still need a place to live, I know this is a lot to ask, could you help, not with all three but give at least one a home to live, so they don't fall into the depths of darkness." Levy opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly cut off by Gajeel,

"Yes" Gajeel simply said, he looked over at Levy, the determination in his eyes showing her that they needed to do this.


End file.
